1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to burial vaults. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a two piece insulated burial vault assembled from components bonded together consisting of an insulating core or liner and an outer shell or covering adapted to compressively surround and seal an internally disposed casket or coffin during and after the burial process.
2. Description of Related Art
The known prior art reveals a plurality of burial vaults comprising one or more cooperative parts which are adapted to be fitted together. Burial vaults of the "air-seal" type which are comprised of molded synthetic plastic, resinous and other thin walled materials are also well known in the art. However, their sealing ability is in question because of deformation due to inadequate strength and none heretofore are believed by the Applicant to provide a preventive means of reducing condensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 235,376, issued to Orr on Dec. 14, 1880, discloses a multi-piece coffin in which the top section is adapted to be placed on a lower containment section and in which the lower section includes offset shoulders for attaching handles so that the weight of the coffin would be supported from the bottom instead of the sides. The ledges referred to therein do not accommodate the conventional lowering straps for removal after internment.
Work, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,220, issued on Mar. 3, 1981, discloses a burial vault in which a lower container is adapted to receive a coffin to be disposed therewithin, and an upper top is fitted to the lower container. However, Work does not employ the air seal principle, and compression of the top against the bottom or base does not provide an air tight or water tight seal which simultaneously pressurizes the interior of the vault after burying, and which inherently resists the corrosive effects of water and ground chemicals. Moreover, Work has no significant insulating qualities.
A mausoleum device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,725, issued Sept. 4, 1923 to McMeans. This invention discloses a lower base having a plurality of spaced apart tapered extensions rising upwardly from the floor of the base for supporting in elevated disposition an internally disposed casket. An upper cover is placed over the casket and the base but no operationally effective seal is provided by the action of placing the cover upon the base.
Perhaps the most pertinent prior art known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,186 and 3,208,188, issued to B. A. Fulton on Sept. 28, 1965. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,188 is most germane. It discloses a lower base adapted to be lowered into the ground, and which receives an upper box-like cover adapted to be fitted to the outer peripheral edges of the base member. A plurality of internally disposed reinforcing ribs are associated with the interior surface of the cover but appear not to make contact with the disposed casket. Also, the base is prevented from rising into the cover by a flange on the base.
Prior art funeral caskets are also subject to the formation of condensation both on the interior and exterior of the casket. Linings in the prior art funeral caskets typically include cloth padding with silk exteriors. The linings, however, are not suited for preventing the formation of condensation.
It is Applicant's belief that there has never been either a burial vault or casket manufactured with an insulating core or liner to prevent condensation from forming in the vault. Moreover, it is not believed to be known in the art, other than from the present invention, to provide a two piece burial vault of the air seal type in which subsequent pressure provided by the accumulated dirt disposed within the grave urges the two members together in such a fashion so as to continuously maintain an internal seal without the requirements for additional sealing components. Further, it is Applicant's belief that it is not known in the prior art to integrate the strength of the casket with that of the vault.
In particular, it would seem advantageous to provide a two piece air seal burial vault system in which the interior, in which the casket is disposed, becomes pressurized by the weight of the earth forcing the dome down over the base. It would also be desirable to provide an overall configuration in which the geometry of the various parts aids in strengthening the overall combination to enable the successful use of insulating materials and thin-wall, lightweight outer components.
It would be advantageous to provide an insulating liner or core which could be adapted to existing burial vaults to prevent condensation and to strengthen thin wall characteristics of existing vaults.
The cost of manufacture can be reduced by assembling pre-cut pieces to form the insulating liner achieving the desired thickness and strength without the need of costly molds.
It would be advantageous to provide an insulating liner or core which would be water resistant and bonded with water resistant adhesives and to be bonded to an outer water resistant skin, shell or cover of polyethylene, polypropalene, plastic resinous material, metal or any other suitable material.
It would be advantageous to provide a device within the system which would contribute to leveling the vault upon the uneven surface of the bottom of the grave.
It would be advantageous to provide a means for easy removal of the conventional "endless" lowering straps which must be pulled from underneath either end of the vault after burial.
It would be advantageous to provide a two piece insulated burial vault which could be lowered into the grave with the casket encased in one composite unit on conventional lowering devices.
It would be advantageous to provide a two piece burial vault with surfaces on which low cost plaques, wording or handles could be attached and become integrated within the cover of the vault.
It would be advantageous to provide a base for a two piece burial vault which has optionally detachable multipurpose weight bearing feet, detachable for convenient shipping.
It would be advantageous to provide a metal channel to the bottom of the lightweight burial vault to strengthen the rim to prevent puncture of the rim and seal by rocks within the bottom of the grave.
It would be advantageous to provide a method of producing, attaching and integrating plaques, crosses, wording, decoration and or handles into and onto the lightweight insulated burial vaults.